


Even the Strongest can feel Weak

by gurom_i



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurom_i/pseuds/gurom_i
Summary: A short one shot from a prompt suggestion from my blog, "just-guzma-things""Guzma finding out that the Champion struggles with Self-Worth/has an Inferiority Complex and doesn't think they deserve being the Champion? They even don't understand how they beat him so many times?" -tumblr user mblay-and-company





	

Guzma fell to his knees in disbelief. How many times has it been? Hundreds? Thousands? Over and over he was knocked down and defeated by some kid. 

“How?” He asked himself. 

“What is wrong with you?” He flinched at those words, but suddenly realized that for the first time, it wasn’t directed toward him. 

“That was such a fucking risky move! Why did I do that?!”

The Champion stood there, their fists clenching their hair tightly, clearly frustrated. Guzma slowly got up, confused and yet worried for the Champion. 

“Hey. Ya won. Why the fuck are you so frustrated?” 

The Champion kept silent, slowly crouching into a fetal-like position. 

“You fucking beat me every time, kid!!” Guzma stormed closer to the Champion, towering over them. The only response he got was muffled whimpers and sniffles. He saw the Champion start to shake. He realized that they were crying.

“I-I’m sorry…” The Champion stood up slowly and wiped their tears away, but they only kept flowing down their rosy cheeks. 

“You’re right… I don’t have the right to be frustrated. I’m sorry.” Their head hung heavily. 

Guzma sighed and carefully placed a hand on the Champion’s shoulder, “Look… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so harsh on ya. You just… surprised me.” 

“Lately…” They wiped their tears, “I’ve been so careless, so sloppy. My Pokemon work so hard for me, and everyone puts their trust on me and I just let them down. I make so many careless mistakes that I could get my Pokemon hurt… or someone else’s.”

They paused for a minute, still sniffling and gasping. Guzma scratched his head, he was in a bind. He was so surprised to hear those words coming from the Champion’s mouth. He remembered battle after battle how they would keep smiling, saying kind words to the former gang leader every time.

“Please don’t be so harsh on yourself.”

“You’re really strong, Mr. Guzma. Please don’t give up.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Guzma.”

It pissed him off a little to see the kid hurt like this. It pissed him off that he didn’t realize that this kid felt the same kind of tension that he did. It pissed him off even more to see that they did feel like that. 

“I feel so worthless. I don’t deserve this title. I don’t even get how I can beat you every time we meet.” Their soft voice snapped Guzma from his thoughts.

Guzma sat down and beckoned the Champion to sit next to them. 

“Look kid, there’s nothing with you. You’re an amazing and strong trainer and ya take care of ya Pokemon. Anyone can tell that your Pokemon are happy to be with ya and they care for ya. I think you do deserve the title, but ya know it comes with a lot of responsibility. It’s a tough world out there, but you’re doing just fine.”

The Champion thought for a minute about his words. The raced around over and over. They were seeing a side of Guzma they had never seen before, and wasn’t sure if anyone else had either.

“Guzma… why are you so harsh on yourself?” The Champion had finally stopped crying and was now looking up at the man.

“Ya boy’s been through a lot, more than you’d ever know, and I hope you never go through the same thing. But battling ya, seeing the impact ya made to Alola, and pretty much saving me from… you know who… it makes me feel a bit motivated to keep pushing myself to do better even if ya do royally piss me off sometimes.”

The Champion giggled, “I feel that… the people and my Pokemon look up to me so much that I’m scared of making the smallest mistake. That I’d fail everyone.”

Guzma scoffed and punched the Champion’s arm playfully, “Maaan, fuck what people think. You just keep doing you and if they have a problem then ya boy is gonna teach them a lesson!” 

“Thank you, Guzma…” The Champion stood up holding their hand out to Guzma and once again wearing that bright smile he adored so much. “Let’s go get some Tapu Cocoa, on me!” 

“Yeah, with the money I gotta pay ya for winning!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!


End file.
